Nonvolatile memory devices (also referred to as nonvolatile storage devices) are installed on many mobile devices such as a mobile phone or a digital camera, and its range of applications is rapidly increasing.
Out of nonvolatile memory devices, particularly, a nonvolatile memory device using, what is called, a variable resistance element is under active research and development. Here, a variable resistance element is an element which has the characteristic that its resistance value reversibly changes between at least two levels of values by electrical signals, and is further capable of storing information corresponding to the resistance value in a nonvolatile manner.
PTL 1 proposes a cross point nonvolatile memory device (hereinafter referred to as a “cross point nonvolatile memory”) in which a memory cell array is formed by connecting a memory cell to a corresponding word line (row selection line) and bit line (column selection line), the memory cell being formed by connecting in series a variable resistance element and a current control element (for example, a diode).